Ben Simian
Ben Simian's first appearance was as a young mender, only newly made a journeyman, performing his first rounds on the day Karigan G'ladheon was confined to the Mending Wing to recover from her post-travelling Hypothermia. Apprenticing under Master Mender Deatarian, he frequently witnessed the aftermath of rider misadventures. Unarmed, he faced down a grief-wracked Karigan when she attempted to force her way into Mara's sickroom. As a Green Rider Ben was one of the new Riders brought in when Captain Laren Mapstone sounded the horn of the first rider - he was the first t arrive due to the fact that he already lived in Sacor City. Unlike most new Riders, he was immediately aware of the nature of his ability, which was to pour his own life energy into another that he might heal their wounds, an ability known as True Healing. This compliments his mundane healing skills to make him a very valuable resource. It had been hundreds of years since the last True Healer to hear the rider call, as evinced by the fact that the brooch Ben selected was at the very bottom of the captain's coffer. In one of Karigan's trips to the past, a rider-mender was mentioned as being unable to help King Agates Sealender beget an heir - this may have been the last Rider to wear Ben's Brooch. Ben continues to work shifts in the Mending Wing, despite his new vocation. Not only is he most useful kept close to Sacor City, Ben has a profound fear of horses. Healing Ability Ben's first use of his ability was to help Mara recover from the infection to her burns and a lung sickness that would have proven deadly in her weakened state. He was not able to entirely restore her to health, and she still needed to spend several months in the Mending Wing - however, it is doubtful she would have survived without his aid. Her scarring was also greatly reduced. When Castellan Sperren fell while getting out of bed and broke a hip, Ben was able to restore his hip to that of a much younger man, at the cost of a great deal of vitality on Ben's part. King Zachary would certainly have died from a poisoned arrow wound without avens Healing Ability. Alerted to the King's peril by another Rider's vision, Ben was rushed to the King's side by Captain Mapstone - riding double on Bluebird despite Ben's phobia. He was able to remove the arrow and at least lessen the bleeding with his ability - however, he had spent too much energy earlier that day on Sperren's hip and was unable to complete the healing. He fell into a deep sleep, where he remained, lending energy to the convalescing king, until Zachary had recovered that he no longer needed Ben for support. Ben was largely unaware during this time, although he has certain dreamlike recollections of King Zachary's perceptions, such as of Estora reading to the King, and a certain "dream" about Karigan. Category:Green Riders Category:Characters